


Barriers

by Wholesomestraykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Australia, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, very gay, woojin is in korea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesomestraykids/pseuds/Wholesomestraykids
Summary: Symbols; or what Chris had believed to be symbols is where it all started, Despite him being Korean he had never seen a bit of Hangul in his 12 years of life. His parents never bothered teaching him, with fear that it would confuse him. Confused isn't even a word to express how he felt when things he hadn’t drawn himself started appearing on his body.___Soulmate au where anything Woojin or Chan writes on their body will show on the other.kinda like the tattoos but less permanent and a little bit cooler.





	Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a random 5 am thought,, I've never published any of my works but I feel like I really have a plan for this and it can be something really beautiful. Please leave kudos and some comments on what you think! thanks so much for reading <3 I hope you enjoy

Symbols; or what Chris had believed to be symbols is where it all started, Despite him being Korean he had never seen a bit of hangul in his 12 years of life. His parents never bothered teaching him, with fear that it would confuse him. Confused isn't even a word to express how he felt when things he hadn’t drawn himself started appearing on his body. 

The first ‘symbol’ had shown up while he was in the shower. He had done everything to try and scrub it off, he thought it might have been what Felix had drawn on him during art along with the sunflower. When it didn’t come off he panicked and did what any 12-year-old boy in his position would do; Cry it out. What on earth could this be? Why was it happening to him? Why wouldn't it come off? He scrubbed until his arm was an angry red and on the verge of bleeding but the symbols were still there. He had cried himself to sleep that night, he was just so overwhelmed with confusion and frustration. Why him? What did this mean?

When he woke up the next morning he expected it to be gone, he figured that maybe it was just a figment of his imagination or something his eyes did to play tricks on him for being sleep deprived, but he was wrong. It was still there, just faded back. The many questions still swarmed his mind. This must have been some sick joke someone was pulling on him, right? It didn't make any logical sense that drawings would appear on his skin out of nowhere and then not wash off with soap and hot water. He could only think of henna tattoos but it didn't have the color of one, and when would anyone have the time to give him a henna tattoo without him noticing?

When Chris had gotten to school he ran to go show Felix the marks and ask if he did them, but by the time he had made it to the library table where the freckled boy sat every morning the symbols were gone without a trace of them ever existing. He had nothing to show Felix. Nothing to help his confusion. He felt like he had to pin the blame onto Felix, after all, it was the only semi-logical explanation he could come up with to ease his raging thoughts on why it was happening. He threw himself down in the seat and just groaned in frustration while rubbing his temples. Was a 12-year-old supposed to feel this much stress over something so minor? Once his aggravation spell was over he sighed and spoke up, avoiding eye contact.

“Felix, do you ever get weird drawings on your arms and you know for a fact that you or one of your friends didn't do it?” Felix looked at him like he was crazy and at this point, that's exactly how Chris felt. He felt crazy. He must have been crazy. 

“Chris, how little sleep have you been getting? I really think you should talk to your mum… I mean that's what I would do if I started seeing things that weren't really there or things I don't remember writing..” Felix’s voice was laced with pure concern. Chris had always had trouble sleeping but refused to seek help. Felix was always trying to steer him in the right direction to see a doctor, but he had always claimed it wasn't too bad. Felix knew Chris's problems were bad and that he was lying but he never expected them to get to the point of seeing things that were not there.

Chris just sighed after processing Felix's words, maybe he did need to talk to his mum about seeing a doctor, maybe he was insane and really needed help.  
Felix seen Chris's distress and sunken eyes, he didn't say anything else just took Chris’s head and slowly guided it to his shoulder. He played with his hair and hummed softly, school started in 20 minutes, Chris had time to sleep for a bit and try to clear his thoughts. 

As soon as he started to drift off his arm started itching. Not just a small itch that you could scratch and it would go away but one of the painful ones. A tingling one. He looked down and blinked a few times as the sight he saw was unbelievable. The symbols started showing up again. He was watching them show up right before his eyes. He wasn't the only one who took notice, it caught Felix’s eye too. He watched it with wide eyes, he was absolutely amazed at the ink showing up on his best friends skin. It was mesmerizing.


End file.
